06 listopada 1991
TP1 8.00 Wiadomości poranne 8.10 Dzień dobry - mag. 9.10 Domowe przedszkole 9.35 Gotowanie na ekranie 10.00 "Dynastia" - odc. 108 serialu USA 11.20 Wiadomości TELEWIZJA EDUKACYJNA 12.00 Agroszkoła 12.20 Od deski do deski mag. o polskim rynku wydawniczym 13.20 Spotkania z literaturą -Insceniz. wybranych utworów poetyckich od Bogurodzicy po Pierwszą brygadę 13.20 Stanisław Wyspiański - film dok. 13.40 Spotkania z literaturą: W cieniu czarnoleskiej lipy 14.10 Katalog zabytków: Wąchock - Opactwo Cystersów z XII w. 14.20 "Mussolini" -film dok. CSRF 14.45 Rody polskie: Zamoyscy 15.20 Uniwersytet Nauczycielski Szkoły w Europie - Szkoła europejska w Luxemburgu 16.00 Studio proponuje 16.15 Kino nastolatków: "Wychowawca" 7 odc. serialu USA 16.40 Dla młodych widzów: Latający Holender - Klub Zdobywców Oceanów 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 Kinomania 17.55 Klinika zdrowego człowieka 18.15 Świat w oczach Lema - zagrożenie na przykładzie Czarnobyla 18.30 Encyklopedia II wojny światowej - podwodna wojna - cz. 3 19.00 Zielona linia - prog. Redakcji Rolnej 19.15 Dobranoc "Opowieści wełniaczka" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 "Dynastia" - powtórz. odc. 108 serialu USA 20.55 ABC ekonomii - transfer technologii 21.40 Sport: mecz o Puchar UEFA, w przerwie, ok.; 22.25 Rozmowa z rzecznikiem praw obywatelskich prof. Ewą Łętowską 23.25 Wiadomości wieczorne 23.45 Jutro w programie 23.50 BBC - World Service TP2 7.30 Panorama 7.35 Rano 8.10 Telewizja biznes 8.30 "Ulisses" - odc. 10 serialu francuskiego 9.10 "W labiryncie" - odc. serialu TVP 10.00 CNN 10.10 J. niemiecki - l. 6 16.25 Powitanie 16.30 Panorama 16.40 "Pokolenia" - odc. serialu obyczaj. USA 17.00 Magazyn ekologiczny 17.25 "Allo, Allo" -film fab. (parodia obyczajowa) prod. angielskiej 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 "National Geographic" - Poszukiwacz" - serial dok. USA 19.30 J. angielski - l. 35 20.00 Moje książki: Dionizy Piątkowski 20.20 Ruch muzyczny - rozmowa o piśmie 20.50 Sport 21.00 Panorama 21.20 "Świadek" - film fab. prod. węgierskiej 23.10 997 - kronika kryminalna 24.00 Panorama TP Katowice 14.00 Retransmisja progr. satelitarnego CNN 15.00 Program dnia 15.05 Aktualności 15.10 Retransmisia progr. satelitarnego CNN 15.30 "Jeż Kleofas" - film dla dzieci 15.40 Studio Regionalne 15.55 ..Pod ręką Boską" - rep. Z. Sowińskiego 16.05 "To nie był on....." - progr. muzyczny Mai Pawlity 16.25 "Studio Regionalne" 16.35 "Relaks z muzyką" 17.05 "Family Classic" - serial filmowy 17.30 "Znak Orła" - film historyczny prod. polskiej 18.00 Aktualności 18.30 T. K. Lipniski - wirtuoz i kompozytor, film dokum. Ewy Puczek MTV 10.00 VJ Paul King 13.00 VJ Simone 16.00 MTV's Greatest Hits (Chaka Khan) 17.00 MTV's Coca-Cola Report 17.15 MTV at the Movies 17.30 MTV News at Night 17.45 3 From 1 18.00 MTV Prime 19.00 Yo! Raps Today 19.30 Dial MTV 20.00 VJ Ray Cokes 22.00 MTV's Greatest Hits 23.00 MTV's Coca-Cola Report 23.15 MTV at the Movies 23.30 MTV News at Night 23.45 3 From 1 0.00 MTV's Post Modern 1.00 VJ Kristiane Backer 3.00 Night Videos RTL Plus 9.45 Reich und Schoen 10.10 Wettlauf mit dem Tod - serial 11.00 Show-Laden 11.30 Die wilde Rose 12.10 Allas Smith & Jones 13.00 RTL aktuell 13.05 Ein Vater zuviel - serial 13.30 California Clan 14.20 Die Springfield Story 15.05 Der Clan der Woelfe 15.45 RTL aktuell 15.50 Chips 16.40 Riskant 17.10 Der Preis ist heiss 17.45 Sterntaler 17.55 RTL aktuell 18.00 Die wilde Rose 18.45 RTL aktuell 19.15 Zurück in die Vergangenheit - serial 20.15 Die Heimat melodie 21.15 Gottschalk - serial 22.15 Stern TV 22.50 Titel, Orden, Consulate 23.20 Benny Hill 23.50 RTL aktuell 0.00 Kinjit-Toedliches Tabu - film sens. USA 1.30 Alfred Chitchcock zeigt 1.55 Koniec Pro 7 10.00 Tausend Mailen Staub 11.00 Chaos hochn zehn 11.25 Ein Grieche erobert Chicago 11.50 Tennis, Schläger und Kanonen 12.45 Flug des Schreckens - thriller USA 14.35 Trick 7 15.30 Mister Ed 15.55 Tierisch Prominent 16.05 Mein Freund Ben - serial fam. 16.35 Chaos hoch zehn 17.00 Wiadomości 17.10 Agentin mit Herz 18.00 Trick 7 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Unser Willi der Beste - kom. niem. 21.55 Marken Masters - quiz 22.15 Spenser - ser. krym. 23.10 Black out - film ang. 1.15 Wiadomości 1.25 Der Nachtfalke - serial 2.15 Wiadomości 2.25 Webster ist nicht zu fasse - film krym. USA 4.10 Wiadomości 4.20 Hitchhiker - serial grozy 4.50 Koniec Lifestyle 11.00 Amerykańskie quizy telewizyjne 11.50 Rozmowa przy kawie 11.55 Everyday Workout 12.25 Fashion File 13.00 Sally Jessy Raphael 13.50 What's New? 13.55 Search for Tomorrow 14.20 A Week in the Life... Busker 14.45 Afternoon cinema: My Dear, Secretary - film fab. 16.50 Rozmowa przy herbacie 17.00 Dick Van Dyke 17.30 Amerykańskie quizy telewizyjne 18.25 In Search of Wildlife 19.00 Zakupy w telewizji 21.00 Przerwa 23.00 Zakupy w telewizji cd. Super Channel 10.00 Victory with Morris Carullo - pr. z misji ewangelickiej 10.30 The Mix - teledyski 11.50 Music News 12.00 The Mix 12.30 Touristic Magazin 13.00 Japan Business Today 13.30 Science Show - film dok. 14.00 All Mixed Up! 14.50 Music news 15.00 Wanted 16.00 On the Air 17.50 Music News 18.00 Drama 18.30 Wyatt Earp - western 19.00 Comedy Showcase 19.30 Inside Edition 20.00 Prime Sport 21.00 Travel Magazine 21.30 Financial Times Business Weekly 22.00 The BBC World News 22.30 USA Market Wrap - wiadomości z Wall Street 22.45 Opel Supersports News 22.50 The Big Lift - film fab. 0.50 World News 1.00 Europalia 1.10 Music News 1.20 Wanted 2.20 Blue Night 2.50 Mix All Night FilmNet 9.00 Who Framed Roger Rabbit? 11.00 Jericho 13.00 Davy Crockett and the River Pirates 15.00 Midnight Run 17.00 The Black Windmill 19.00 Mujeres at Borde de un Ataque de Nervios 21.00 Cross of Fire 23.00 Playboy Inside Out 5 23.30 Nightclub Special: Rites of Passion 1.00 Black Rain 3.00 True Confessions 5.00 Big Top Pee Wee ScreenSport 10.00 Sport de France: Triathlon 10.30 Eurobics 11.00 Horse Sport (jeździectwo) 11.30 Longitude - sporty wodne 12.00 World Snooker Classics (bilard) 14.00 Go - sporty motorowe w Holandii 15.00 Eurobics 15.30 Ladies Pro Bowlers: Hammer Midwest Open (kręgle) 16.30 British Open Ten Pin Bowling (kręgle) 17.00 1991 IMSA Camel GT 18.00 Supercross 19.00 US College Football (futbol amerykański) 20.00 Dutch Open Bowling Maters (kręgle) 21.00 USA PGA Tour 1991 (golf) 23.00 Johnnie Walker Golf Report 23.10 Winter Sportscast-Olympics '92 - jazda figurowa na lodzie 23.40 British Open Ten Pin Bowling (kręgle) 0.10 Bathurst 1991 - The Great Race (wyścigi samochodowe) Kategoria:Ramówki TP1 z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TP2 z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TP Katowice z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL Plus z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Pro 7 z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Lifestyle z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Super Channel z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki FilmNet z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ScreenSport z 1991 roku